All because of a radio
by Outsiders sex fics
Summary: Dally, Steve, and Ponyboy smut!


This is another outsiders sex fanfic. No flames. Review if you want.

Steve's Pov

That kid was really in for it now! He, Soda, and I had been at the DX and he had knocked my radio off the counter and destroyed it. I tried to chase but he was to fast. I saw him run into his house. Was he stupid?! He was cornered. I ran up the stairs and through the door open. I stepped into the house and threw the door open. The next thing I know he runs out and tackles me. He are wrestling on the floor for a minute until I am on top. Im about to make him holler uncle but some thing catches my eye. Were his eyes always that perfect shade of greenish gray? Was his auburn hair always so cute when it gets ruffled up? I don't know what came over me, but the next thing I know, I place my rough lips on his soft pink ones.

Ponyboy seems shocked at first, but he slowly starts to kiss me back. Eventually we are making out roughly. I feel my member start to harden. I hope this kid isn't as innocent as he looks. I break away from our kiss for much needed air. Then I pick him up by his under arms, and set him on his feet.

"Are you ready for this kid"

"For what"

Wow. This kid was really clueless.

"To have sex!"

He blushes then looks me in the eye. "I think so." He mumbles.

Good, I thought. At least he sort of said yes. I quickly scoop him up and carry him to his and sodas room. Once there, I start to take off my shirt. After it is completely off, i look over at him and smirk.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to kid." I say.

He shakes his head.

"No" he says. " I want to do this.

I lunge at him forcing him on the bed. He starts to gasp, but i quickly lay my lips on his young soft ones.

I begin to take off his white t-shirt. When it is fully off, i was pleased to find he had hard carven abs. I ran my fingers over them while still kissing him. Then i start to unbuckle his jeans. I succeed a then pull them, along with his boxers, off. I break away from our kiss and stare ate his naked body. I starts to blush shyly.

"Wow Pony" i say lustfully, " you're really hot."

He blushed again then starts to take off my jeans. I am already a step ahead of him. I have my jeans off in seconds but my boxers remain. I flip us over so i am on the bottom. He sits up and starts rub his ass all over me. The he rubs his hardening dick all over me trying to create friction.

Just then the door swings open. Ponyboy dives under the blankets, covering himself. I was still wearing my boxers, so i stood to see who was there.

I was looking at a shoked and surprised Dallas Winston. He stands there, looking at us with a wild expression on his face. And, dare i say a bit of lust in his eyes. Then his eyes fall on pony who is sticking his eyes over the covers.

"Wouldn't Darrel love to know whats going on. Maybe soda too" he says. He was going to tell them. Darry would kill me for trying to fuck his brother. Soda... well soda would have some choice words for me. I could tell ponyboy was thinking the same thing as me. But, he also saw the hint of list in Dallys eyes. Maybe he could use his big head and use that to our advantage.

Pony slowly pulled his covers off, revealing his hard 7inch cock. Dally let out something that sounded almost like a whimper. Then, pony grabbed his dick and started to pull it up and down. He was moaning and groaning while he mastrabated. He ran his other hand over his hard pecks. I looked at Dally and could tell this was turning him on.

Pony's little "show" was also turning me on. If i didn't fuck him to the mattress soon, i was going to lose it. I kept watching pony as he whimpered and panted as he pulled him member up and down fasted and faster. After a few more seconds, he let out a scream and arched his back as a stream of hot white cum coated his hand. I looked at Dally, and he looked at me. We both had the same expression on. We were both thinking , i need to fuck this kid.

Dally had his cloths off in seconds, and we we on the bed. Dally was on his knees, sucking ponys dick. I was grinding my now uncovered dick against dally shoulder while i stuck my fingers in pony and started scissoring him. We were like this until pony was close to cuming again. Then dall stood up and stood in front of pony and i stood behind. Then we both lined looked at each other. Pony gasped as we both trust into his tight ass. We kept pounding and pounding into him is sync. Pony was screaming and moaning while Dallas and I grunted. Pony came within the first few trusts but we weren't done so me and dall kept on going.

Pony was now pulling on his cock and sucking on dallas's shoulder.

I was getting close ti my orgasm now and i could tell dally was to. Ponys ass was getting tighter and tighter. All of a sudden Ponyboy exploded again sending his cum on to dallys stumach. Dallas grunted and we both come in ponyboy. But poor pony wasn't done. As we pulled out of him, pony collapsed on the bed, rolling around. He was pulling on his dick and cuming. It was one of the hottest things i have ever seen. Then and dall went over and dall started sucking all the cum out of his dick while i (with cum still dripping out of mu cock) started sucking on pony's collar bone.

After pony had finished, we all lay down, and fell asleep. Thinking about what we had just done.


End file.
